


The Black Cat Bar

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Human Experimentation, M/M, Mutants, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: Drake’s Black Cat Bar is pretty popular.





	The Black Cat Bar

The _Black_ _Cat_ _Bar_ was a particularly popular underground bar when it came to the “freaks” that roamed the streets—those who had been experimented on by the Government from the 23rd to the 27th century when a new president rose to power within the region—and honestly, there had been a lot of them. Of course, the man behind those experiments was out of office nowadays, but the scars from the experimentation had remained seeing as there were people constantly appearing from apart of those days—or even relatives of those who had been experimented on—and they came from all walks of life. Even certain _cops_ frequented the Black Cat—in fact, the owner of the Black Cat **was** a cop, well, a former cop by the name of Diez Drake who had created the Black Cat Bar while on the force and then began to work their full time after being cut from the force along with several others due to the “budget” which had been a bunch of bullshit at the end of the day, and when that finally came out, Drake had no reason to return.

Even more than that, one Donquixote Doflamingo had even approached him about making the Black Cat Bar one of the Safe Havens that were in his pocket when it concerned the mutants because at the end of the day, they were both trying to do the same thing: protect those of their kind. 

Drake would never forget that looming height nor the wide, nearly threatening smile, and the way a large hand had reached out to envelope the ginger’s own hand in a handshake that had lingered far too long to be considered just a _business_ handshake; he had leaned far into Drake’s personal space at that point, inhaling slightly—even nipping at his left ear—before pulling back all together.

Of course, this left the ginger feeling  embarrassed, but he managed to reign in the emotion to a degree.

”So, the rumors are true then,” Doflamingo had stated, startling blue eyes staring down with intent—to do what, Drake hadn’t been sure at the time. “You’re some kind of cat yet you’re still hiding that side of yourself.”

The conversation hadn’t lasted much longer after that statement, but Doflamingo had come around when the bar successfully had opened and had been pleased to see Drake sporting not only somewhat rounded black ears, but a black tail as well. Perhaps that had been what had started it all for Doflamingo frequented the bar twice a week and each time, he had taken the seat at the far end of the bar which other patrons of the bar knew should always be free ... even when Doflamingo wasn’t present.

Today was no different.

Doflamingo’s special seat was free, and Drake was tending to the customers at the counter ease. Zoro, a young man who had been a regular patron, was even behind the bar helping out, but Drake had decided that he’d have to hire him with the skill he was displaying. Law, who had been hired a few weeks ago, was also tending to customers, but only the ones who were at the tables for now. The last hire on at the bar—who wasn’t even working for the money—was an older man by the name of Sir Crocodile, but he was currently at the piano, keeping the masses entertained with an original solo he had written himself; both hands—one normal and one artificial (and made of gold) glided along the Keys as though he had been playing the piano all his life.

Things were fine—going well—until a familiar face walked into the bar, and Zoro, who saw the man first with his good eye, spoke when Drake brushed past him.

”Expecting someone, Diez?” he inquired with a light smirk, and that’s when Drake looked towards the entrance only to spy a white haired cop already making his way towards the bar’s counter.

Crocodile, who was still playing the piano, had also noticed the cop who had entered the bar and idly wondered about his reason for finding his way to Drake’s bar, but stayed focused on his current task. If he really wanted information, Drake was easier to prod than Smoker.

Drake frowned lightly at this, but continued on with his business, offering his patrons his attention and a snappily served drink which was what he was known for. 

Seeing as Smoker was off-duty, he was dressed causally; with a form-fitting, deep green shirt partially hidden under a white jacket which hugged his broad shoulders and muscular arms, his long legs were were encased in a pair of worn jeans that fit him like a glove. Classic, but well taken care of loafers completed the look as he eventually stopped before the bar counter and took a seat near the middle which had three open seats.

His stern brown gaze sought out the owner of the bar before moving to take out a cigar and his lighter when he didn’t see the man in question; balancing the cigar between his lips, he lit the cigar with ease before depositing the lighter into the pocket of his jacket.

When Drake did appear again, Smoker noticed him and managed to catch the ginger’s eye. Holding each other’s gaze for a moment, the ginger was momentarily halted by Law who, with a smile and his back to Smoker, wrapped an arm around Drake’s waist and leaned up to whisper into his ear. Drake appeared to respond quietly, and Law moved without another word. Free from Law’s grasp, Drake moved to stand in front of the counte where Smoker was seated and tried to ignore the heat in that brown gaze.

"Go to the back. I’ll meet you there in a minute."

"That’s fine." Standing, Smoker moved through the people that had crowded near the bar and headed behind the counter towards the back door that said ‘EMPLOYEES ONLY’ and then through a second door that said ‘ACCESS NOT PERMITTED’ which he closed behind himself. Sitting on the couch, he spread his legs a bit and got comfortable, cigarette still resting between his lips. When Drake told him to come back here, he hardly ever took long.

When the ginger did finally enter the room, Smoker shoved Drake up against the door and kissed him, hard. There wasn’t much talking done after that, honestly.

 


End file.
